Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121113064030
@Riley: LOL! I know, right? I came back here and read it again and I'm still cracking up!! XD! I'm so weird... Anyhoozles, I'll be sure to pray for you guys! And help cheer you up with ANOTHER RANDOM CHAPTER THINGY OF THIS STORY!!! :D Narrator: *is still laughing* Okay... Let's see what Miss Power is doing... MP: *is flying towards WMDWG's house* Those extremely irritating and weird author girls SERIOUSLY get on my nerves... Colonel Gigglecheeks: Eeep! MP: Hm, yes... We will return and DEFEAT, and possibly DESTROY them, their possessions, their friends (Me: look out Riley! :O), and that second-rate villain of theirs... You know, the weirdo one with the old lab coat and bright purple tie. Why he has so many fangirls is way beyond me. *shrugs* CG: Eeeh, nyah! MP: Good thinking, I'll take care of WordGirl and whoever those other pathetic "villains" are while I'm there. CG: Nyee? MP: Your job? *laughs evilly* *whispers something to CG* Narrator: Meanwhile, at WinxMagiaDiWordGirl's now feather-coated house, the pillow fight has resumed and Dr. Two Brains needs some help getting all the feathers off his lab coat... Me: I'll help! *jumps into action pose with vacuum cleaner* Two Brains, meet MR. B. CLEEN!!! *turns on switch* VROOM!!! 8D DTB: *waves me away nervously* No no no, I can handle it, and NO VACCUM CLEANERS! Don't you read the instructions for those things?!?! It clearly says DO NOT use on living creatures, as in humans and animals! So shoo! WG: I'll help, Doc! *flies I've over at super-speed* DTB: *cringes* No, I said I don't need— WG: *has already de-feathered him* *dusts self off* DTB: –Help. *frowns* Well anyways— Help Guy: HEEEELLLP!!!! MISS— *gets interrupted* Me: Hey, how'd you get here?! You weren't even in this story! HG: Sorrrrrrry, I just thought now would be a goooood time to run in and yell "HEEEEELLLLP!!!". WG: Wait, what's happening? (Miss Power is standing there tapping her foot) WG: Oh. DTB: We might have a problem here... Coach: It's important for everyone to stay calm, and– Eileen: *walks up to MP* Ooh, thwat's an ADOWABLE wittle monkwey... *stares at CG* Cwan I hawve him? Pwetty pwease? MP: *stares awkwardly* Er... No. Shoo, you pesky child! *waves Eileen away* Eileen: But I ALWAYS get what I want! *starts getting bigger* Me: Um, can we get on with the battle already? I'm tired, and so is everyone else. *points to many villains sleeping randomly across room* MP: You will all be DEFEATED!!! The world will know that Miss Power RULES!! Me: Oh, I don't think so. *grins evilly* Narrator: What will Miss Power do next? What is TheLivingMe's plan? Does she even have one? Does Dr. Two Brains REALLY have an uncontrolable fear of vacuum cleaners? DTB: NO!!!! *glares* Narrator: Sorry! :( ...Well anyways, tune in next time for more of the exciting adventures of... Everyone from WordGirl and plus a bunch of other random people!!! :) Me: Oh where.... Is my hairbrush? Oh where.... Is my hairbrush? Oh where oh where oh— *mouth gets covered* Mmph!!! Mr. Big: Thank you Leslie! And now– Narrator: Hey! Guys!! We are out of time!!! Everyone: *sad puppy-dog eyes* ~TheLivingMe